A Little 'Friendly' Competition
by slytherinxpride
Summary: One Shot. Edward V. Emmett. Who will be the next Guitar Hero?


A/N-This is my first attempt at FanFiction, so don't be too brutal. This all pretty much came to me in a dream, and I felt that I had to write it out.

Disclamer-I do not own any of the characters in this story, Guitar Hero II, PlayStation or any of the songs mentioned.

Edward parked his Volvo in front of his house. He got out of the car, and was at my door before I could even think. He opened the car door for me, and helped me out of the car.

"Not that I don't appreciate the effort, but I can get out of the car myself," I said.

"Actually no, you can't," he snickered "unless you want to be in another walking cast."  
I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't walk on a flat surface as is, I'd rather not have to relive the torture of a walking cast.

We walked hand-in-hand up the front steps. When we reached the front door I heard Edward sigh and let out an "Oh no."  
"What is it?" I asked, worried a little.

He replied in one word. "Emmett"

Sure enough, as soon as we walked in the door, Emmett was standing a few feet away with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Good evening, Edward." Emmett said, starring at Edward.  
"Emmett, it's noon. I would hardly call that 'evening'." Edward replied, shrilly.

"Whatever. I think it's time we continued what we started last weekend." Emmett said.

I glanced up at Edward, having no idea what he was talking about. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Not now Emmett, Bella is here." Edward replied, simply.  
"I'm aware that he is here, Edward. She can watch." Emmett's eyes still never left Edward.

"I don't think she would like that very much," Edward said.

"Like what?" I questioned.  
"You see Bella," Emmett began, his eyes finally leaving Edward and traveling to me, "Last weekend when you and Alice were away on your little shopping trip to Port Angeles, Edward and I got bored. We had just hunted, and we were here alone. We decided why not engage in a friendly game of _Guitar Hero_."  
"I'm just going to guess that this 'friendly game' wasn't so friendly." I said, amused.

"You are correct, Bella. I was just about to challenge Edward to _Freebird_ on Expert mode when you and Alice came home. Edward wanted to stop so that he could be with you, but ever since then it's been all I've thought about." Emmett's eyes flashed to Edward again.

"Emmett, maybe the next time Alice and Bella go shopping." Edward said, obviously determined to get out of this.

"Edward, you should play. I actually would like to watch. Plus, Emmett would convince Alice to take me shopping, and I'd rather not have to go through that again." I shuddered remembering the previous weekend.

Edward sighed. "Bella, please. Let's go upstairs."

Edward began leading you toward the staircase, but before we could reach it, Emmett ran and blocked the bottom of the stairs.  
"Now Eddie, not so fast." Emmett said with a smile.

"Emmett. Don't. Call. Me. Eddie." Edward was restraining himself from grabbing Emmett by the throat. "And please move, out of the way."

"C'mon _Edward_! Bella said she wants to watch us!" Emmett hadn't moved from blocking the stairs.

Once again, Edward sighed. He looked at me and hung his head. "Fine."  
Emmett pounded the air triumphantly. "Let's go."  
Emmett led the way into the family room. Edward and I trailed behind him, still holding hands. Edward looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here.  
"Oh, come on Edward." I said, laughing at his reaction. "You know that if we would have refused him, he would just bother us until he got his way."  
"She's right, you know." Alice had joined Edward and me. "This is going to be rather amusing."  
Edward groaned, and I smiled. We reached the family room, and Emmett was hooking the PlayStation 2 into the largest TV that I have ever seen in my life. He then grabbed two controllers shaped like guitars.  
"Do you want the red one or the black one, Edward?" Emmett asked, looking excited.  
"Emmett, I really don't care." Edward said, glaring at Emmett.  
"Red or black?" Emmett asked once again.  
"I. Don't. Care." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"RED OR BLACK?!" Emmett yelled.

"FINE, RED!" Edward walked toward Emmett and grabbed the red controller out of his hands.

"Now, now boys," Rosalie came walking into the living room with a small smirk on her lips, "let's not kill each other over a video game."  
Emmett popped _Guitar Hero II_ into the PlayStation 2. Alice took a seat in the loveseat with Jasper, who had just entered the room. Rosalie sat in a chair next to the loveseat, and I sat on the couch. Emmett and Edward stood in front of the TV with their controllers. They chose the Multi-Player option, and chose the Pro Face-Off mode. Next they chose their guitars and characters that they wanted to use. Edward chose Eddie Knox.

"Aw, how sweet! Both of you are named Eddie!" Emmett was obviously taunting Edward.

Edward cringed. "I chose him because he looks like he's from the fifties. You know I love the music from that time period. It has nothing to do with his name, Emmett."

"Sure." Emmett replied sarcastically. He chose the character of Lars Umlaut, who looked like a sumo wrestler.  
"Ready, Bro?" Emmett asked Edward with a smile.

"Yes." Edward said quietly.

Edward and Emmett then selected Expert mode and waited for the song to finish loading.

Ten minutes later I sat on the couch, starring at the screen in amazement. I was glad the song was finally over. I was getting dizzy watching the combination of the hundreds of notes appearing on the screen and the two vampire's hands madly moving over the neck of the fake guitars. My eyes were as wide as saucers.  
Emmett and Edward waited for a few seconds while the game calculated who had won. I looked up at the screen and saw that Edward had properly hit 100 of his notes, while Emmett had only hit 99.  
"NOOO!" Emmett put his face in his hands.  
Edward did a quick victory lap around the living room, and smiled at me. My brain still wasn't properly working, but I smiled back.

"I could have sworn that you missed a note towards the middle!" Emmett said, defensively.  
"Obviously not," Edward replied grinning.

"Wow Edward. You sure get in a better mood after you've beat someone, " Rosalie observed.

Edward glared at her in response. Emmett looked as though his puppy had just died..

"Re-match?" Emmett questioned.

"Absolutely not. I won fair and square."  
"Please? I won't leave you alone until you do." Emmett said.  
Edward sighed and looked at me. I nodded in encouragement.

"Alright." Edward said.

Edward had beat Emmett at _Sweet Child O' Mine_, _and Beast and the Harlot_. Emmett had beat Edward at _Message in a Bottle_, _Carry On Wayward Son_, and _Can't You Hear Me Knocking_.  
"Tie-breaker," Emmett said simply and selected the song _War Pigs_.

I watched, again amazed by the speed that the two vampires were moving. I looked over at Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie who almost looked bored. I looked back to the screen just in time to see that Edward had again beat Emmett. Emmett literally fell to the floor when he saw that he had lost the Guitar Hero competition to his brother. Edward did a few more victory laps around the living room, and came to sit next to me. He put his arm around me and smiled.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?! I HAVE BEEN PRACTICING FOR WEEKS!" If Emmett had the ability to cry, I'm sure that's what he would be doing right now. He turned to look at Alice. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS GOING TO LOSE?!"  
Alice giggled and said "Because losing at video games every now in then is good for you, Emmett. And because I haven't been this amused since two summers ago when you lost that bet to Jasper and had to walk around all day in the mall dressed like Harry Potter talking in a fake British accent about your scar hurting and how the Dark Lord was getting close."

I chuckled at the thought of Emmett in a cloak and glasses with a fake lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Emmett slowly got up and looked at me. "Bella, would you like to play me?"  
"Uh, Emmett, I've never really played before." I replied.

"That's okay. I'll let you practice with a few songs on the Hard mode, and then we can use the Face-Off mode on expert." Emmett said, hopefully.  
"How about I start with a song on Easy?"  
"Easy?!" Emmett laughed. "I didn't think anyone actually played anything on Easy. I thought the creators of the game put that option on here for a joke."  
"Well sorry Emmett, but I don't have vampire reflexes. Yet." I added looking up at Edward.  
Edward growled and got up from the couch, taking my hand and standing me up. "Let's go upstairs," he suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." I replied with a smile. Anything to get me out of Emmett's challenge.  
Emmett sighed loudly, but Edward and I ignored him and walked to the stairs. We walked up the stairs and into Edward's room. He hugged me tightly.  
"Well, that was interesting. Now I know what to look forward to." I said into his chest.

He growled playfully, and kissed my hair.


End file.
